6 Steps
by HugeColorLove
Summary: Just some cute fluff on a party with a secret plan behind Tori and Beck's back. Nothing much, like an off-handed tale to waste your time with reading C:


**Hi dear Rainbows! :) I got my laptop recently, and I don't have ANY things of the common computer on this, so I'm in trouble with writing my old stories T-T So that means a little break with **_**Running Blind**_** and **_**All The Things She Said**_**, until I get all my stuff on this laptop (and I have a lots of things, like music, pictures, Sims2-Sims3 saved sims, etc., and my stories, of course), so... I'm sorry, I will try to be fast putting them here. But until I get my started-but-not-finished chapters, here comes a one-shot :D I hope you will like it, but before you start reading, I have to tell you that I don't own Victorious. Now, have fun reading!**

"Front door - clear!" Cat said to herself slightly opening the entrance of the school, pulling her head inside. She looked around quickly and ran to the stairs to hide behind them, then after a few seconds, she looked around again.

"Stairs - clear!" she said to herself again, and grabbed the handrail preparing to run again. She bite her lower lip as she stared straightly at the direction of Tori's locker, then like someone screamed at her and she got scared, she rushed there and flattened herself against the lockers.

"Lockers - clear!" Cat whispered to herself, looked around once again, then took out a little envelope from her hip-pocket. She checked if it was okay, then sighed and threw it into her locker through the small vents on the top of the metal slab.

"Hey, Little Red!" Robbie greeted her as he put his arms around her waist, making her jump up a bit in fright.

"Robbie!" she squeaked turning around to see her boyfriend standing behind her smilling widely. It made her calm down immediately as she smiled back at him, and her grin got even wider when he gently kissed the side of her head.

"Hi!" Tori walked up to them waving and smilling kindly. "Um... What are you doing at my locker?..."

"Oh! Um... nothing, we were just waiting for you, right, Rob?" Cat stuttered awkwardly, and her cheeks became matching with her hair. He looked at her confusedly, but she just shook her head asking him to agree with her.

"Yeah... Cat was afraid if you lost somewhere in the school, because it's so big, so she wanted to wait for you here." Robbie explained the doesn't-even-existing story, and slid his hands down from her waist, one of his hands met hers and immediately locked their fingers together, and the other just hung beside him then.

"Ehm... okay... But I'm here, healthy, happy, stuff, y'know..." she murmured, too. She didn't even know what was going on, and early in the morning she really didn't expect Cat and Robbie's random outbursts.

"Okie, we are going now, bye Tori!" Cat said loudly, still smilling, and ran to the classroom dragging Robbie after herself. Tori looked after them wide eyed for a few seconds, then she tried to blink away the shock, and turned back to her locker. As she opened it, a little, light pink envelope fell out of it, and almost dropped to the cool, and - to be honest - dirty floor, but she caught in quickly. Its top was sticked to its bottom with a strawberry formed and patterned sticker, which made her kinda hungry. She opened the envelope carefully and took out the little, cream-colored paper from it. The person who wrote the letter had a really girly handrwriting, she used hearts instead of dots, and the whole text looked like a drawing.

_Hiii Tori!_

_I'm going to have a party on this Saturday, at 7 PM, at my house -by the way, I'm Cat. Bring a date, too! Oh, and dress nice! Xoxo_

Tori smiled slightly as she read the letter and folded it taking it back to its envelope. It was a typical Cat inviting, since it was Friday, so she had only that day to prepare for the party. And there was the other side, that she didn't know what were they about to celebrate, so she didn't know what kind of 'dressing nice'. It could be a ball, or just a friendly get-together... She was about to continue thinking, but someone interrupted her by calling her name.

"Hey Vega." Jade greeted her coldly, holding a cup og coffee, as always.

"Hi Jade." she said closing her locker and turning face-to-face to Jade.

"Did you get Cat's stupid party card, too?" she asked without hesitating. Just the usual Jade, no prelude, just immediately the middle of everything.

"Yeah... but it isn't stupid!" she tried to protect the redhead's gift, because if she finds out what Jade called it, she would probably break up in tears.

"Sure. Well, are you gonna come?" she asked again and took a sip from the cold coffee what she held in her left hand, her right side was leaned against the lockers.

"I don't know, but probably yes. But I don't have a date, so it will be hard. I might call André, though..." she started thinking, but Jade dragged her back to reality with her cold, confident voice.

"Okay, feel free to ask him, but, just to know, he's coming with me." she smiled victoriously and took another sip from her coffee. Tori had to blink a few times before she could understand what she said, then forced a smile.

"Oh... Then... I don't know." she shrugged like it was nothing, but after Jade told her she will go, she felt like she _had_ to be there, too. From one side, because she didn't want Cat to get hurt by Jade, and from the other side, what Jade pays attention for must be super dark and insane, or incredibly cool - and knowing Cat, it was sure they party's gonna be the second.

"Ahh, Tori, why are you so shy? Ask Beck, there's no way he's gonna say 'no' to you!" Jade yelled at her, a bit too loudly, so the mentioned person walking near them could hear it clearly.

"What's with me?" he asked as he quickly walked up to them. Tori immediately turned around stuttering something what even she couldn't understand, but Jade just smirked at them and pulled her away from the lockers.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two here." she said victoriously and turned on her heels to leave them. Tori's cheeks became rosy as she laughed awkwardly, trying to make the situation feel a bit better.

"Um... What was Jade talking about?" he asked putting his hands in his pocket. The nervousness was evident between them, but Tori swallowed once and cleared her throat.

"Uhh... Cat gave me this letter" she showed up the pink envelope at this point. "saying she's gonna have a party on this Saturday at 7 PM, and she invited me, and told me to bring a date, too. So, um... do you want to come with me?" she asked blushing like crazy, but he just chuckled at her fash.

"Sure. I will pick you up at 6:30 PM, okay?" he asked back smilling widely.

"Okay!" she answered excitedly. "I was afraid to ask you, because we are best friends, and I thought it would be awkward between us..."

"You answered yourself, we are best friends, so it isn't awkward if we follow eachother to everywhere - well, not literally everywhere." he told her his opinion, what calmed her down a bit.

"Oh, okay." she smiled, too. "Wanna come to the class with me?"

"Of course." he said and started walking beside her, joking and laughing with her as always.

"Step one, done." Jade smirked as she and André watched them from behind a wall.

It was early in the evening on Saturday, around 6 PM, an hour before Cat's party started. Tori did the last smoothings on her look, then grabbed her purse and slowly went downstairs to meet the bored Trina lying on the couch, eating popcorn and dressed in full homewear-clothes. On the TV some movie was played, but neither of them knew what, so they kept watching it for a few minutes before starting to talk.

"Wow, Tori, you are dressed like you are going somewhere!" Trina said, pushing herself up in sitting position, pouring half of the box of popcorn on the floor.

"It might be because I'm going somewhere." she nodded and sat down cautiously on the other couch, trying to keep her away from her - apparently diffuse - sister.

"Then why aren't you there now?" she asked and threw a handful popcorn into her mouth.

"I'm waiting for my date." Tori answered as mysteriously as she could. She really didn't want Trina to know about the party, especially about the thing with she and Beck.

"Who's your date?" Trina asked again, she started to be bored again. She was twirling a popcorn between her thumb and pointing finger, watching it with barely opened eyes.

"B-Beck." she whispered stuttering, but Trina could still hear it, and she immediately jumped up - pouring the whole box of popcorn in the air, what fell on both of them later.

"When will he come?!" she asked insanely, like she was about to explode. Tori took away a piece of her sister's food from her hair, then she looked at her phone's clock.

"In 10 minutes." she sighed relieved, she was really happy to get out from the house, which was sometimes like a mess - sometimes, when only Trina was at home without any parents, so she could do what she wanted. It usually was making a photoshoot, and once she changed the whole living room, making it 'look good', but sometimes she just threw food all around the house - like then.

"Oh my god!" she screamed and ran downstairs to change into some Trina-ish clothes, like incredibly high heeled shoes. Tori watched her freak out for a minute, but the doorbell dragged her back to reality. She quickly got up from the couch and adjusted her hair before opening the door.

"Hey Tori!" Beck greeted her, leaning against the doorway. He looked amazing as always, and his halfly unbuttoned shirt under his jacket made him more attractive for her. She smiled slightly and immediately started blushing looking over him once again.

"Hi Beck." she said quietly, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful." he told her smilling softly at her and reaching out his hand to take hers. She slowly did the same, making their fingers link together, when Trina burst downstairs.

"Oh, hi Beck! What a surprise, you are here!" she yelled, trying to look hot, but her failed make-up and weirdly cut dress made her look the total opposite of it.

"Um, hi Trina..." he said awkwardly watching her jumping into crazy positions.

"Ehm... Beck, shall we like... go? Cat always starts her parties earlier than she says..." Tori tried to make them leave as soon as possible, and he quickly understood what she wanted.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Bye Trina!" he said his goodbye shortly, and dragged Tori after him out from the house. She shut the door closed and when they finally reached the street, so they were enough away from Trina, they could start talking again.

"Thanks. And you look handsome, as always." she said as a playful smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, come on, just handsome? I'm sure you think I'm hot." he joked, but hidden she really thought the same. But instead of admitting this, she started laughing with him.

"Okay, enough, before we get a stomachache from laughing. I parked my car here, in the parking lot a few houses away, if you don't mind." he told her as he took her hand again and started leading her to the direction of his car.

"No, it's okay." she smiled and followed him. She never felt this happy before, her involuntary smile didn't want to disappear when he was with her.

"Step two, done." Trina said to herself smilling victoriously as she watched them from the window walking together.

Cat's house was fully decorated, serpentine and lanterns hung everywhere, and the floor was already full with confetti. The music was loud, everyone was dancing, and a long line of tables was packed with food and drinks beside the wall. There was a little stage with a microphone on the opposite of the door, and there was the CD player, too.

"Oh hey, Vega and Beck are here!" Jade greeted them with a glass of punch in her hand. She wore a tight, shiny, black dress with black high heels and a lots of black accessories hanging on her wrists, what kind of reminded them to a vapmire, but they quickly forgot this idea.

"Hi Jade." Tori said forcing a smile. "Where's Cat?"

"Oh, she's on that stage with Robbie!" she yelled, trying to be louder than the music as she pointed at the opposite corner of the room. They looked there for a few seconds, then turned back to eachother.

"I didn't think Cat will make a party like this! I thought it will be a friendly get-together, but here are a lots of people who I don't even know..." Tori said watching the people dancing and having fun on the dancefloor. She saw some familiar faces, but she couldn't thell who were they, and the rest of the crowd were completely strangers for her.

"Yeah, same! Now go and have fun!" she screamed and and ran back to the dancefloor to André, who - until she came back - was joking with one of his old friends.

"Wanna dance?" Beck asked when Jade left them alone at the door.

"Sure." she smiled and went to the dancefloor with him. As the music started to be even louder, they had to go closer to eachother if they wanted to hear what they said, their faces were a few inches away. Jade used this time to pop out of nowhere with a glass plate in her hand, full with black sweets to tell them how much she loved the party.

"Yes, I think it's great, too!" Beck answered yelling to let Jade - who looked a bit dizzy - hear his words in the music.

"Oh hey, I think we already met once! You are a familiar blur!" she said smilling dizzily.

"A... A familiar _blur_? Jade, are you okay?" he asked confusedly, watching her stare became glassy and misty. Tori stepped closer, too, to check if she needed something, but at that moment the plate fell off her hand and she almost collapsed to the floor, but Beck catched her.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Tori asked frightened and tried to help Jade stand up again, but it looked like she lost her consciousness. At the same moment, Cat and Robbie ran to them, even though they couldn't see them from the stage, what made Tori a bit suspicious, but she couldn't care at the moment.

"What happened here?!" Robbie asked scaredly and put his arms around Jade to maintain her.

"I don't know, she just fainted all of a sudden!" Tori explained still shocked, trying to hold back her tears - especiall when she saw Beck held Jade closer to himself than before, even though there was Robbie to help.

"And why are my brother's special pills on the floor?" Cat asked pointing with her foot to the black sweets in front of them.

"Jade ate them, then she fainted. Wait, aren't they sweets?" Tori asked more shocked, and became very worried.

"Oh god!" Cat squeaked and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. Robbie, as he heard her scream, immediately ran to her, leaving Beck alone with Jade.

"Cat, are you okay?" he asked worriedly and put an arm around her waist. She didn't reply, just nodded faintly, and leaned down to get the pills into her plams.

"Can you please take care about Jade?" she asked in a voice, that Tori clearly could tell from that she was about to cry. This time Robbie nodded, and went back to Beck, to take Jade into another room. Cat quickly collected all the pills and ran after the others, leaving Tori alone on the dancefloor between the strangers.

At the same time, in Cat's room - after Beck left them and started searching for Tori -, Jade, Cat, André, Robbie and the somehow got there Trina were really proud of everything they did to make the night unforgettable for Tori and Beck.

"Did you see how jealous was Tori when Beck held Jade?" André asked laughing quietly.

"Oh, yeah! Maybe she thinks he still has feelings for me." Jade answered, laughing loudly, as the total opposite of André. "Actually, those sweets were delicious."

"Really, Cat, where did you get black sweets?" Trina asked. She was happy they could bear her, even if only because they needed her for their plan-

"My mom bought them somewhere in Canada." she shrugged.

"Anyways, I think step three is done." Robbie told them smilling widely, and they all agreed in happiness.

A few hours later, when the people got a bit tired from the dancing and yelling, and started falling down to the couch, or even to the floor, Cat stopped the music and took the microphone.

"Hey, people! I want some attention, please!" she yelled into it, so the most part of the crowd looked up at her. "We planned something special for you, in the backyard, can you all please go there? We will come a few minutes later!"

Hearing this, everyone jumped up and left the house like a wave, a minute later the whole living room was empty, except for Beck and Tori, who were in the opposite corners of the room after they lost eachother when Jade 'fainted'. They quickly got up, too, and ran to eachother relieved that neither of them lost completely.

"Oh, thanks god, you are here! I thought you lost somewhere, I saw you 2 hours ago last time." she sighed as she suddenly hugged him. He was a bit surprised, but hugged back and gently patted her back. She let her head fall onto his shoulder, smelling his sweet scent, and she didn't realize, but tightened the hug.

"Do you want to see what is Cat's special thing?" he asked smilling as he slowly let her go, but took her hand.

"Yeah, sure." she answered and walked up to the door with him, but someone locked it in front of them. "Um... I guess it's locked."

"Great." he sighed and leaned against the wall, watching Tori. He couldn't help but thought she looked amazing even when she was tired - because she was tired, around 11 PM, after a huge party what isn't even ended yet. Suddenly, they heard a loud blast, what made her jump up a bit in fright.

"What was this? Is someone bombing Los Angeles?" she asked in a shaking voice as she scooted closer to him.

"I don't know, maybe a firework? Go, check it from the window." he recommended, and slowly dragged her after himself to the nearest window to them. When they reached it, they could see it really was a firework, and a lots of other ones followed it, painting the deep blue sky once yellow, once green, once red and sometimes white, too.

"It's beautiful." she whispered and unintentionally leaned her head on Beck's shoulder, who didn't look at her but smiled, and put an arm around her waist.

"Hey, look at the window!" André whispered to Jade's ear, who turned around to see them watching the fireworks, standing together. As she saw them, she immediately smirked.

"Our plan goes very good." she said and took a sip from the glass in her hand, which had champagne in it then, but she didn't really care.

"Is step four done?" he asked as he looked at them once again.

"It is." she smiled victoriously and gave André a kiss on the cheek.

Another hour later, when they really had enough from the loud and heavy music, Cat put on a CD with full of slow songs, making the crowd dance slower and calmer.

"I think it's time to stop jumping now." Beck chuckled as he slowly put his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"I can't help my heart's jumping when you are around me." Tori whispered and leaned her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck. They looked so peaceful and relaxed as they danced together, what Jade and the others immediately realized.

"I think step five is done..." Cat suggested giggling, but Jade coldly cut her off.

"No, it isn't. Yet." she said as a huge smirk spreaded across her face watching the two of her friends dancing together on the almost completely abandoned dancefloor. There were only 3 couples, Beck and Tori, Sinjin and some nerdy girl and another one, who she didn't even know but she didn't really care.

"I don't know what would I be doing now if I didn't ask you to be my date." Tori said quietly, her head still lying on his shoulder, standing as close as they could to eachother. Her eyes were closed enjoying the moment, what they probably won't live again, because Cat doesn't throw a party every weekend, especially with slow songs. He rested his chin on her shoulder, but a few minutes later he pulled back a little bit to look into her eyes.

"I don't know either, but I'm sure I'd be sitting at home thinking about you." he told her softly, wiping away a lock of hair from her rosy face, letting himself see the sparkles shining sligtly in her eyes as her smile widened at the sight of his.

"Yeah, I would probably be thinking about why didn't I invite you." she replied chuckling, but her smile immediately gone away when she saw him leaning closer to her slowly. She wasn't unhappy - actually, she was incredibly happy -, but just the shock of the fact that her life's love was about to kiss her in front of a crowd made her frozen. A minute later she felt his lips softly touching hers, but before she could pull him closer to kiss him for real, he stopped.

"Is step five done now?" Cat asked bouncing, the glass of punch in her hand was shaking, and it was obvious it will be poured out on the floor if she continued like this, so Robbie put his hands on her shoulders gently pushing her down to stop her jumping up and down.

"Cat, stop this!" Jade hissed at her. "Don't you see they are just talking?"

"I don't know Jade, they are too close to 'just talking'..." said André putting his chin between his thumb and index finger as the sign of thinking.

"I will tell you when step five is done!" she said, and it really looked like she ended the conversation, so they all turned back to the dancefloor, what was completely empty then, except for Beck and Tori, who not caring about the fact that they are alone continued dancing to the slow, quiet music.

"Tori..." he whispered, his upper lip still slightly touching hers, what made her whole body shake in happiness and nervousness.

"Y-Yes?" she asked in a spiritless voice, her eyes closed, her arms around his neck. Maybe this, and his hands on her waist holding her close kept her standing, otherwise she would probably faint.

"I hope you know that I-" he started, but she suddenly collected all her courage and cut him off by pressing her lips against his in a shy kiss. It was more like a peck, since she was afraid if he didn't feel the same, but he pulled her closer and kissed back.

"Guys... Step five is _done_." Jade told them victoriously turning back to her friends, who were smilling widely, and slowly, the whole crowd started cheering for Tori and Beck. Cat tried to bounce once again, but Robbie's arm around her shoulder kept her on the floor, so she could only scream in happiness. In the quiet music it sounded like a storm, what made the two on the dancefloor quickly jump apart blushing hardly.

"What did you want to say?" Tori asked him almost whispering, runnning a hand through her hair. They stood like a meter away from eachother awkwardly. They almost felt the people's stare digging deeply inside them, trying to read their feelings and thoughts. After a minute without replying, the crowd groaned loudly, everybody started to discuss the things had happened, when Tori heard someone telling the person beside him that _he obviously wanted to say 'I love you'_, who nodded excitedly and turned back to them.

"Just that I love you." he told her quietly, blocking the people from hearing his words. She immediately smiled at his words and stretched out her arm to reach his, when Jade clapped twice loudly.

"Alright, people, the party is ended, everybody go home!" she ordered and looked coldly and threatening to the crowd which didn't really want to leave. "Now!" she screamed, when almost everyone jumped up and left Cat's house in a minute. After everyone disappeared, Tori and Beck walked up to the rest of the gang, curiously yet cofusedly.

"Jade, didn't you eat those black pill thingies?" Tori asked shyly, but when she nodded she continued a bit more confidently. "But you fainted, how can you be totally okay now?"

Jade looked at the others asking for their opinion, whether shall she tell them what happened or not, but they all nodded, so she turned back to Tori. "I was acting."

"Why would you pretend fainting?" Beck asked then, making Jade turn to him with a sudden move.

"Because we had a plan and it was a part of that." she said mysteriously, and looked like she didn't really want to tell them everything, since it all worked out, and then maybe they would realize it was just their reaction for everything that had happened.

"What was the plan? Let's-seperate-Tori-and-Beck-for-two-hours?" she asked sarcastically in a shaking voice. She really felt like exploding, those information were just too much for her after he told her he loved her.

"No, not really." Jade answered looking down at the empty glass in her hand. She sighed then looked back at them. "We were trying to get you two together."

"But why? I mean, why do _you_ care about what happens to me?" she asked again running a hand thriugh her hair in confusion. Jade bit her lower lip and looked up at the ceiling, cosidering the possible answers, but when she moved her stare back at the two of them she answered in her usual style.

"I don't care about what happens to you. I care about what happens to Beck. Y'know, he was my boyfriend, and we aren't enemies, so I shall care at least a bit. If we never were a couple, I would let you two whatever you want." she shrugged and walked up to the table behind them to check if they still had some champagne or punch. At the moment, Tori saw Trina standing behind Cat and Robbie, and she was completely shocked and even more confused then.

"What are you doing here?" she pointed out looking at her sister.

"Helping your friends with their plan." she smirked and Cat started nodding like crazy - the only one between them, André and Robbie stayed oblivious.

"Wow..." Beck said, and it was everything he could say about the night. "Anyways, it was a good party, thanks Cat. And... thanks for this... plan.."

"It looks like you couldn't tell me you love me without them." Tori told him her realization, but he just wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and gently squeezed her to himself as he kissed her hair.

"You know I would tell you anyways! Just maybe not in front of a crowd." he answered, making her chuckle and blush before leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Cat started 'awww'-ing at the moment, and even the boys smiled at them.

"Okay, enough for today. See you on Monday, bye!" Jade hollered, pushing them out of the room. Before they really could say goodbye, she shut the door closed in front of them, locking them out.

"Want me to take you home?" he asked and took out his car keys from his pocket, then twirled it around his index finger.

She shook her head smilling as she looked down. "Can't we please walk home together?"

He smiled, too, and reached out to take her small hand in his as he pulled her a bit closer. "Of course we can."

"Uh, wait, before we go!" she stopped all of a sudden, and just stood there with a straight back looking at him.

"Yes?" he asked confusedly.

"I forgot something to tell you." she said shortly, but he didn't answer, so she continued smilling. "I love you, too."

His smile widened at this and stepped to her, leaning closer and closer with every second, until someone bursted open the door again and yelled at them.

"I said go home now!" Jade reminded them, making them jump apart once again. Tori nodded and murmured something like 'sure', so she closed back the door and continued helping the others to make the living room look less messy.

They both were standing in front of Tori's house's door, hand in hand, fingers linked together, face to face. Their smiles were softer than before, but still cheery and happy, maybe just calmer and more tired.

"I think I should go home now..." he warned her, what made her smile drop sadly. "In the morning you can call me when you get up, but we both need some sleep, right?"

"Yeah-yeah, right. So, I guess, see you on Monday?" she recommended sadly looking away.

"Who said we won't meet tomorrow?" he asked smilling slightly. Her usual, wide one immediately crossed her face as she let out a soft chuckle.

"Okay, so tomorrow. Goodnight!" she said her goodbye immediately, hearing they will meet the next day, too.

"Have sweet dreams, Beautiful." he winked at her and put his hand on her chin as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. They both waved to eachother, then he slowly left their yard, but after a minute he turned back and ran back to her.

"Did you forget something?" she asked surprisedly when he stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder as she opened the door.

He didn't reply, just cupped her face between his palms and kissed her on the lips. Not roughly, yet filled with emotions what he hid for a long time. She quickly kissed back as she put her arms around his neck like last time and took a step backwards, making him go after her and pull her closer than before. She continued like this, until her back pressed against the wall and he put one of his hands on the wall beside her, while the another one was on her waist. Tori was still trying to get closer, but he pulled back a bit.

"Tori, I came back because I owed you a kiss, not to make out at 3 AM in the night on our first day together." he warned her, but she replied smarter than he thought she would.

"You remember the night before the Platinum Music Awards. I'm just giving you what you wanted. Take it as my apologizing for being so stupid back then." she whispered. He unintentionally started smilling again as he placed another kiss on her lips, but this time he pulled back really soon.

"Goodnight, Tor." he said as a goodbye, then touched her hand once again before leaving.

The next morning, when Tori turned on her laptop to check the news on the Splashface and on TheSlap, because she couldn't the previous day, she didn't even wanted to believe what she saw. The page of Hollywood Arts was full with the pictures from the party, and at the end of the slideshow, there was a photo about her and Beck kissing on the empty dancefloor in eachother's arms. She immediately saved the picture to her laptop - thinking about how good will it be, watching them again maybe a year later -, but when she read the description, she couldn't help but started laughing.

_Cat, Jade, Robbie, André - and myself, who else? -... Step six is done. :)_

**Uhh, I'm so sorry because it was a so pointless story, but I hope you still liked it :) Actually, only the party the idea was expected before I started writing, and the others just came. Well, take it as an off-handed fluff, okay? Please review :)**


End file.
